The success of a failure
by shadowspinner1
Summary: 18 years ago, Jack and Maddie started the AG project. Now the guys in White want it, but what exactly is it.
1. Chapter 1

_Failure._

_That single word echoed throughout his mind. For his whole life that single word had plagued him._

_Failure, loser, freak…_

_Every time his parents looked at him he saw it in their eyes. The same look they gave their experiments that didn't work. _

_Jazz was on the honor roll, always the best. She was the shining star, on her way to Harvard._

_He had the occasional D. They didn't ground him much, not that they could drop him, but always those eyes. A small sadness, pity. He could never live up to their standards._

_Not that he didn't try. He worked hard to keep up his grades, and to stay out of trouble. But the curse of his double life all but erased any progress he made._

_It was that second life that they didn't know about. Even then he was a failure and menace._

_In that scene life he was better than his parents at what he did, yet he was one of those they sought to eliminate._Absent mindedly Danny rubbed his wrists while waiting. For what he didn't know. The ghosts were quiet, Sam had been captured by her pink loving parents, and Tucker was working on that paper due tomorrow.

Amazingly all of Danny's homework was done an hour ago. It was too late for hanging out on the town and too early for a late night flight. He was itching for something, anything to happen.

Deciding he might be better off playing on the computer Danny headed down the stairs to the lab.

"Jack the signs are there, you know what that might mean."

His parents were sitting on the couch, obviously deep in a conversation. Rarely had Danny ever seen such a serious expression on his dad's face.

"His grades have never been high, besides brains aren't the point."

Where they talking about him? Neither had spotted him yet so he decided that it was best if they didn't. He backed up and sat out of their sight.

"I know, but three, four more years and then what? He may not make it on his own."

"Of course not, you've been cuddling him too much. I warned you about bonding. Just tell him and be done with it."

'Tell me what?'

"How? It's not like we can just say, 'You can never leave the house because…'"

The front door slammed open and Jazz's voice called though out the house, "Mom, dad, I'm home."

The teen girl caught sight of her parents, "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No Jazzy pants. Hey, want to see the latest invention?"

Danny quickly and quietly crawled to his room and phased through the door.

_In their eyes, he would always be, a failure._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose and shone into his eyes with a blinding glare. Danny tried to roll over and ignore it when he felt something furry brush his leg. He froze. 

Time ticked by and there was no attack. He didn't feel a ghost. Suddenlya loud ringing caused him to jump. He reached down and grabbed the furry thing and tumbled out of bed.

---

As always, I woke up early. Carefully I chose my clothes and brushed my hair back into a neat pony tail. Then I sat down to write out my dreams in my dream journal. It was important for my thesis on dreams being from past places and events.

The one from last night I could never figure out. There were too many people, confusion and panic. A man with a cross, surrounded by others who were yelling and taunting. I can't remember a time when I have had such an experience.

I was almost done making notes of colors and smaller details when I heard an old yet familiar voice. "Your brother needs you."

I looked up and around, eyes landing on my childhood best friend, Bearburt Einstein. His eyes gleamed back at her. "Go…"

A year ago I would have checked myself into a crazy house right then and there, claming that I was crazy from my parents and needed a cure. Instead of freaking out though I got up and rushed to Danny's room. Never will I mistrust what I'm going to call instinct. Inside I heard a thunk. Unsure if it was a ghost, I raised a hand and knocked, "Danny, are you ok?"

---

He had figured it out, well sort of. He didn't know how or why, but he knew what. At the moment, what was enough, the other answers could come later. A knock on his door snapped him out of his shock. "Danny, Are you ok?"

He leaped into bed, turned off his alarm clock, and pulled his covers over his head in one swift motion. "I don't feel very good." he purposely made his voice crack and coughed. "I think I'm sick."

The door swung open to reveal Jazz. "Don't pull the phantom sickness on me, it won't work."

"Oh it's just you. I thought it might be mom."

Closing the door she asked, "So why are you playing sick?" that brought him back to the problem at hand. In fact that very reason brushed up against his leg making him twitch.

"I don't think I can go to school today."

"And why not?" She crossed her arms.

"Because I didn't get enough sleep last night." He was a terrible liar, she knew he wouldn't be to bright eyed and bushy tailed if he hadn't slept enough.

"Don't lie to me, I can understand."

"No you can't! I don't understand how it…" he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"How it what?" she prodded.

"I've got a three-foot pipe cleaner sticking out of my butt. Ok? Happy Now? I don't know how it got there."

"Danny slow down, what about a pipe cleaner?" She didn't know if he was just hysterical or finally went of the deep end.

Instead of answering her verbally he pulled something very fluffy from under the covers, and held it in his lap.

"What is that?" she leaned over to examining it closer. The tip was black as his hair and up farther it cut into snow white. The meeting place of the of the opposite colors was jagged. Her eye followed the white to where it disappeared behind her brother.

"The three-foot pipe cleaner sticking out of my butt. Weren't you listening, at all?"

Her head snapped up looking into his creased face.

"Can I touch it?"

"What? I need to hide it, and you're asking me if you can touch a part of me that wasn't there last night! Arg! I'm doomed. Doomed!"

"Please?"

"Yeah, fine you can touch it. Just be careful, it still hurts from when I pulled on it."

---

The answer to their problems came as a black pair of overly baggy cargo pants that Sam had gotten him when she was trying to convince him to go Goth. The only choice was to stuff it down a pant leg, which Danny found extremely uncomfortable. Especially when sitting down, as Danny found while sitting in Jazz's car.

"So where did it come from?" Jazz asked as she started the car.

"No clue. I haven't had any curses laid on me, nor have I seen any ghost who could have done it recently. Come to think of it, the only ghost I know of that could do this is Desiree, but she is in the ghost zone."

"So we don't know. Do you think it could be natural?" She checked for cars and pulled out onto the street.

"Natural?"

"As in part of the whole ghost thing?"

"I don't know, maybe." Danny looked out his window, twisted onto it. "Ouch! Remind me again why I didn't stay home."

"Because you're afraid of mom's experimental cooking from that one time she tried to make you better."

"What about P.E."

"What about it?"

"Shorts."

"Oh… I'll tell them you don't feel well enough to dress down.'

"Thanks Jazz. You're a lifesaver."

"Hey, what else are big sisters for?" she smiled, but resisted taking her hands off the wheel to ruffle his hair.

"Candy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here about the AG experiment." two men were standing at the door, both dressed in white. She recognized them from the million dollar ghost incident.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she tried to close the door.

The black man slid a foot in the door. "Wisconsin, 12 years ago. It took quiet some time for the government to track you down. We want all the notes on it, as well all the equipment and the project it's self.

"It failed. The notes were destroyed. Good bye." once again she tried to close the door.

The man wedged the door open father. "Madam, will you let us in to see for our selves."

"Not without a warrant. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, before I call the police."

---

"Wait, you're telling me that you woke up with a tail?" Tucker snickered. "What are you? Monkey Fist?"

"Hush!" Danny looked around to make sure no one heard. "It's mot a monkey tail, but man is it uncomfortable."

"Hope you don't lose your pants."

He grabbed them and adjusted them, not that it did any good. There was no way to relive the extra pressure. "I have a belt. It really itches and makes the whole thing worst. I'm crammed in here and if I don't twist it around my leg, it'll show."

"That sucks… So can I see it?" Tucker shifted his back pack.

"That's what Sam asked. Sure, after school I'll show it to both of you. Maybe we can figure out why I have it. But if you touch it like Jazz did, I'll overshadow you and make you run around naked."

Tucker gulped. "Got it."

Aside from being horribly uncomfortable, and failing Lancer's pop quiz, the day wasn't particularly eventful, until P.E.

Danny was sitting on the bleaches, minding his own business. He wasn't allowed to wander around due to Jazz's excuse.

"Hey, Fentoad! Why are you sitting out? Too afraid to play wit the better kids? Loser." Dash and his goons laughed.

"Leave me alone Dash. I'm sick." Danny turned away, trying to ignore them. Dash had other plans.

"Hey, let's play Fenton ball. Guess who gets to be the ball?" The jock yanked up the smaller teen by the collar.

"Here Kwan, catch." Dash tossed Danny one handed at his friend.

Danny felt himself self be caught, and he looked around. Kids were gathering to watch the fight.

"I don't know, he is a little small for a ball. Hey is this a belt?' Kwan picked him up and launched him at Dash. A side step ensured that Danny landed on his face.

"I don't want Fentonio's loser germs all over me! Be careful where you throw him"

A warning whistle from one of the crowd rang out, and up marched Mrs. Munchwrath marched up in all her over weight glory.

Dash smelled opportunity. "He just up and attacked me Mrs. Munchwrath. I barely dodged out of the way."

"But I…"

"Fenton! Detention! After school. Perhaps a few hundred lines as to why it isn't right to attack people might do you good, trouble maker."

---

On his way home, things went from bad to worse. Klemper showed up causing several cars to crash with his ice breath. The fool was getting quiet frustrated because no one wanted to be his friend.

Danny ducked behind a dumpster and took on his alter ego. He got one lucky break, the jumpsuit seemed to adapt to his needs, and the pain the rear was able to move freely, and it inverted to match his outfit.

However, it also made things more dangerous if it were to be seen….

Kemper picked up the dumpster. "Will you be my friend?"

"No!" Danny reached for the thermos but got the dumpster dropped on him. "Ouch."

He fazed under it and uppercut Klemper under the chin. "That's it! My day officially can not get any worst. First the tail thing, then failing my test, then getting a detention for being bullied, and now instead of a nice relaxing evening at home I'm out fighting you!"

Kemper grabbed onto his tail and swung him into a near by brick wall, the pavement and let go, flinging him though the glass window of a department store. "I hate my life."

"Now will you be my friend?"

Danny just pointed the opened and of the thermos at him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, home, sleep, time to relax and generally revive myself." 

Danny pushed open the door only to be met with disaster. Boxes were every where, and junk was hanging out of some, others were neatly placed in a corner. One was half way full of dishes. He looked around; expecting to find the Master of boxes himself, but the room was empty.

"Sweaty, you're late." his mom walked in with a pile of dishes and put them into its proper box.

"What's going on?" Danny stared, unable to believe his eyes.

I know this if going to be hard but." she finished with the pile of dishes and looked up at him. "We're moving."

"No! We can't! My whole life is here." Danny picked up a near by box and started unpacking.

"We have to Danny stop it, don't make this harder." she hauled him away from the boxes.

"Why? Why now? Mom I don't want to move. Can't we stay?"

Maddie sighed. She knew that Danny would take this the hardest, he had close friends here. Friends that were impossible to replace. "Danny we have to. The Guys in White are running us out of a job because we won't cooperate with them."

"But you're inventers, you can work anywhere." tears had started to make their way down his face.

"Not when our projects are being stolen. You can keep in touch with Sam and Tucker over the internet."

"What about the ghosts? How will I-we-you be able to stop them when we're gone?" he hoped she didn't catch his slip up. But it was true; he was the only competent ghost hunter around. If he left, so would Danny Phantom, Amity Park's only protection against the spooks in the night.

"The Guys in White will handle it. We're leaving in a few days, so please get packed."

"Where to?" Exhaustion from the day was beginning to catch up. His head ad started spinning, so he decided to fight it in the morning.

"Eugene, Oregon." She smoothed down her son's hair.

"But that's clear across the country!" he pulled away and faced her eyes flashing green.

"I know, but it's for the best."

Exhaustion won the battle, and Danny found himself in his room, putting his rockets into a box, toys and posters first, then clothes.

The Guys in White would pay. Danny Phantom would make sure of that. If there was no base, and continued to be no base, we could stay. If the Guys in white looked completely incompetent, then my parents would rain supreme. Ok, maybe supreme is a little overboard, but we would get to stay.

School was no longer relevant. Tomorrow, I would have to stay home and pack. That means that tonight I could strike. There wouldn't be anyone there to hurt nor anyone to stop me.

"Danny, may I come in?" Jazz was at the door. Wait, Sam and Tucker were supposed to come over, I completely forgot to call them.

Another knock at the door distracted me. "Danny?"

"Sure." I called, not really wanting to let her in, but knowing she'd bug me till I did.

"Danny, I know this is hard for you," oh great, another brother-sister talk. Doesn't she know I'm not a little kid? "but think of it as a new experience. Maybe you won't have to fight ghosts anymore and.."

Unable to take it anymore, I cut her off. "Fighting ghosts it what I do! I'm going to make sure we can stay Jazz. The Guys in White won't know what hit them."

She backed up a bit, I knew my eyes were glowing and the stupid pipe cleaner had bristled. Some of her hair had curled; probably because I let my powers get carried away, not that I cared.

"Danny, I don't think it's just the government." She shook he head in that I-know-everything way of hers, "Your grades have been slipping, and to mom and dad, you're always disappearing. You've been moody and they think that moving might help."

No it couldn't be true, but then again…

_He may not make it on his own…_

_It's not like we can just say you can never leave the house._

"No! We are not moving. Jazz you know why I have to keep fighting. If I don't, I couldn't live with myself."

"I'm not saying forever, just for a little while." she took a step forward.

"No! Out! Out!" In hind sight, I probably shouldn't have blown up at her, she was trying to help. By this time though, a massive migraine had started up, and my hands hurt, as well as my eyes. She practically flew from the room after my little outburst.


	5. Chapter 5

Security was a joke. Really, they thought barbed wire would keep them safe in a town full of ghosts. At least my parents know how to be competent. Their attacks might suck, but when it came to defense, they are there with a capital F. For Fenton of course. 

Walls and barbed wire, I flew right on over them. My mission? To destroy as much as possible. Not only would it make them look completely incompetent, I'd be getting rid of stuff that they could attack me with. Genius, I know.

Getting in was no problem, nothing stood in my way, except for a locked front door. No guards, no cameras. Easy as pie.

A great big sign on the front desk had lovely little labels telling me where to go. A great big map was right next to it. Except for the fancy words, a C-student could understand it. The pictures helped.

A sign pointing to the briefing unites and information offices. Well actually it was something in longer words, but the file cabinet on the map suggested it. I decided to start their as destroying the weapons might cause an explosion. I wanted to get some bashing in first.

So I was lazily floated down the hall, when I heard voices. Quickly turning invisible, I peeked around the corner.

Mr. Pearl and Mr. Tiger Lily were talking over papers. Ok, that's not their real names, but I don't know them personally or anything.

"The Fentons would not give up the documents for the AG project." said Mr. Pearl.

"We will have to search for it our selves." said Tiger Lily.

"We could combat level 13 ghosts with that technology. Finally we will be able to defeat Phantom."

I floated over to them, careful not to breathe. On the top of the file it said: _Artificial Ghosts._


	6. Chapter 6

I vaporized the rack of gun with a single blast. No it wasn't true. My parents would never make one, they weren't competent enough. After the Guys in white left I destroyed everything in the room. Chairs included. It had to look random I dare not show myself in case of cameras.

On of the cars made a really big explosion which set off a chain of others. I left. The media would do the rest of my job.

---

"Maddie look at this! Ghost attack at Paranormal Head Quarters." I smiled to myself as mom looked over his shoulder.

"Millions of dollars worth of damages. No one was hurt during the incident." she read aloud.

"I told you the government was no good. Probably couldn't fight ghosts without us." my dad rumbled. I think he enjoyed being right, must be where Jazz got it from.

Speaking of Jazz, she was glaring at my over her half of the newspaper. I gave her my most innocent look possible, and she shook her head.

"Mom does this mean we don't have to move?" I asked. I could barely keep down my excitement. I did a job well done, no one suspected me.

"No Danny, we are still moving. Amity Pak will be fine without us."

What! All that work for nothing? The chair fell out under me, or rather, I fazed though it. Maybe Jazz was right… it was me.

"Danny, are you alright?" mom was suddenly by my side.

"I'm fine." I ran upstairs.  
---

Maddie was worried. The signs were there, making her painfully aware of the situation. 'His eyes for one, they were green last night when I told him about the move. This morning, he didn't fall out of the chair, he fell though it.'

'Is he aware of it?' she shook her head. 'No he would have said something. Or would he?'

She knew Jack talked constantly talked about destroying ghosts, but 'perhaps Danny thinks Jack would destroy him too… No he doesn't know.'

The sudden move was stress full for everyone involved, herself included. Jack wanted to know if there were ghosts I Eugene. Jazz wanted to know what kind of schools they had. 'But it's Danny that I'm worried about. He might not be able to handle the move.'

She knocked on his door. "Danny, can I come in?"

"No! Go way!"

"Are you naked?" she asked.

A slower response, "Nooo…"

"Good because I'll respect your privacy by knocking, but I'm exerting my parental authority by coming in anyway." she opened the door. "Figured as much."

Danny was sprawled face down on his bed, candy wrappers and chip bags scattered around him. The boxes she gave him the night before were in pieces around the room. His clothes were draping off his window, his chair as well as clinging to/ covered in box bits. The only safe thing was his model rockets, sitting at the foot of his bed.

She picked her way over to her son and sat on his bed. "We have to pack if we want to make the plane."

"I'm not going."

"You're going weather you want to or not…"

He snapped around, eyes burning green, slits for pupils, "Do you want to leave?" His voice seemed to amplify even though he didn't raise it.

She leaned back, shocked. 'It's getting worst.' "Of course not Danny, but you need to understand…"

What's to understand? I don't want to go, you don't want to go, you don't want to go, no one wants to go!" he threw his pillow across the room and it knocked over a pile of half boxes.

She placed a hand on his back and tried a different approach. "The government…"

"Is no longer an issue. They were sucker punched and are now down for the count." he flung her hand off of him and stared at her. A dark shadow crossed over his eyes, causing them to seem to sizzle into her soul.

Unable to look at them anymore she dropped her eyes to her gloved hand. A green liquid covered it.

The bed let out a sigh of relief as he jumped off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Out." he slammed the door.

She looked back down at her hand, and then at the bed. A pool of the green liquid stained the sheets where he was.

"Danny come back." she raced down the stairs, heart in her throat. "Danny?"

She only found Jack, carrying up some beakers. "Did you see him?"

"No." he set the box down. "Why?"

"We have to find him." she held up her hand. "It's happening again." 


	7. Chapter 7

Flying was the only thing to do at the moment. A cloud lazily rolled by bellow me, and the sun sparkled. Why couldn't it rain? 

It rains often in Amity Park, yet on the one day I want it too, its sunny skies. No ghosts either. If I could, I would be in the ghost zone, but my parents might be in the lab. It was tempting to take them on a little goose chase, give them a good blast or two. However that way leads to the dark side, and Jazz would chew me out.

After my fifth lap around Amity Park, the town, I noticed something. I was losing altitude, and fast, at some two-hundred feet.

Now this may not seem all that height, until you realize that helicopter clear most buildings at this height. In fact, twenty story skyscrapers are about that tall. Even from above it doesn't look that high, until the ground is rushing up at you at terminal velocity.

To say I was startled would be an understatement. Suddenly everything started swimming.

I'm never going to be an astronaut.

Because I'm a Failure.

…

I hate that word.

_… Failure_

_Loser_

_Freak_

_…_

_He may not be able to make it on his own…_

_…_

_What are you? Some freaky little boy with freaky little powers, or a ghost desperately trying to fit in with humans?_

…

No!

Failure…

I won't be…

I refuse to be…

No matter what…

I'm not a failure!

I opened my eyes to find myself floating about a foot above the ground. Gently I placed my feet on the ground and the rest of my body weight collapsed afterward.

How long laid there I don't know, I was too mesmerized by the swaying grass to care. A glowing green liquid slowly engulfed the roots.

Ectoplasm. I knew I had to get up, but my body wouldn't move.


	8. Chapter 8

They called both Sam and Tucker but he wasn't with them. The search of the house turned up with similar results.

Jazz had been startled earlier when her mother asked her if she knew where her brother was. Not because she didn't know, he was out flying, but because of the worry in her mother's voice. This left Jazz confused, never before had her mother been so… scared. 

"He ran out pretty upset mom. Let him blow off some steam. The whole moving thing has him worked up. He'll be back sometime tonight I'm sure.'

"Jazz, you don't understand, he's hurt. Possibly lethally."

That caught her attention. She knew he had a run in with the Box Ghost earlier that day, but Danny was annoyed if anything. Perhaps even a little thankful seeing as many of the boxes in his room were conveniently turned into target practice.

If there had been another ghost she would have known about it, and the Box Ghost couldn't hurt a fly.

"He didn't look hurt, unless you mean emotionally, and he is not suicidal." inwardly she smiled at the thought. "All he needs is some time to process."

Her mother sighed, "I don't think you understand, but you don't need to. He wasn't injured, but…" Maddie turned, "Jack? Be a dear and explain things to Jazz. I think it's time we told them both. I need to find Danny."

"Really? Finally! I thought the silence would never end. The Fenton family assault vehicle's Fenton finder is up and running. That ought to help you."

"Thanks." Maddie headed out the door, leaving a confused Jazz behind with an over excited Jack.

"Now why don't we sit down over some fudge Jazzy pants?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since her last trip to the human world, Spectra had been searching for some kind of power source. Unfortunately for her in the ghost zone misery, though plentiful enough, was hard to pry out of the other ghost's hands.

Now that she was once again in the human world, she would be able to feed more easily. That is, as long as that rotten ghost kid stayed out of her way.

She thought she smelled misery. It was weak yet familiar. So she decided to investigate. Nothing wrong with a snack. What she found was an ectoplasmic puddle and a key figure of he own misery.

She floated down, "Ah, the ghost child." A soft twitch brought her attention to the changes. Perfect for drawing out more misery. And from the looks of tings, her snack couldn't move.

"Still conscious I see. So what are you now? I wouldn't be able to call you human at all." she laughed as she felt a wave of misery roll off of him, youthenizing her.

---

Maddie searched the entire town twice. She was just rounding the Nasty burger again. "He could be anywhere hurt and alone."

She knew he didn't have his cell phone, he left too quickly. Probably not his wallet either, if this time was anything like the last, no one would be able to identify him. That thought made her drive a little faster.

"hopefully he's ok." but in her gut, she knew it wasn't true.

A beep informed er of a nearby ghost. She made a screeching right and floored it. A little white cat was crossing the road and she swerved around it, missing it by half an inch. The poor kitty was frozen in the rear view mirror, but at the moment, Maddie didn't care. Her boy was in trouble.

She arrived at the park in record time. Pulling to a halt the bazooka nearly flew out the front wind shield. She saw a black figure hovering over a fallen body. "Danny…"

Grabbing he weapon before it touched the ground; she leapt from the assault vehicle, barrel blazing. "Stay away from my son you ectoplasmic manifestation of post consciousness!"

One two three blasts erupted from the bazooka and all made their mark. The black figure was thrown out of sight.

Maddie didn't bother to watch. She was by he son's side, checking vitals. "Mom?" the body stirred slightly but didn't even try to get up.

I'm here." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Ectoplama was now covering her knees, but she took his haggard breaths as a good sign. "Can you stand?"

There was no response. 


	10. Chapter 10

She had used the Fenton emergency blanket to haul him into the RV while doing as little extra damage as possible. A soft moan escaped him as she drove carefully but quickly. She hoped hat Jack had started with the preparations. They needed to do a full realignment or he would collapse from the inside out. "Hopefully Jack hadn't started taking the equipment down."

She glanced back in the rear view mirror at her son. His eyes were shut tight and his knees ouch his nose. The rest of his body was concealed by a blanket, making him look smaller, more fragile.

---

"And that's the story Jazzy pants." Jack shoved another piece of fudge into his mouth.

"Now I need to get started with preparations, it's been a while since the equipment has been used, so it will take some time to get it running. I need you to wait for your mother and help her in any way you can." he got up and lumbered down to the lab.

Jazz sat shell shocked, an untouched piece of fudge in front of her. 'How could mom and dad keep something this big from me like that?'

A long time pasted. 'But Danny kept it from them too. Should I tell them?'

'No, not dad anyway. As soon as I need to, I will.' she nodded to her self… 'He'll be ok, so he will be able to tell them himself.'

Just then her mom pulled to a screeching stop outside. Jazz jumped up and opened the back door, to find her mother shuffling with something in the back set. 'Or is it possible that I'm wrong, that this if far worst than I thought?'

"Mom?"

"Open the door; we need to get him down to the lab." the older woman stepped down from the RV with a bundle in her arms. One Jazz recognized.

"Is that?"

"Yes."

---

The lines are all off. It could take days to reset him." she crossed her arms.

"The plane leaves tomorrow. Do you want to risk the flight?" Jack turned a dial, bringing up another angle.

"I don't think he will make it. The equipment takes a long time to set up, perhaps we can temporality stabilize him and finish the job after the move."

Jazz sat in a corner, utterly confused. Evidently they had a second basement. One that no one had gone into since they moved here. There was a lot of working equipment down here that she would never have dreamed her parents would have, it was kind of creepy.

"He could easily go down hill fast, and with out the equipment, we wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Your right." tears had started brimming at her mother's eyes. "We'll have to postpone the move.'

Jazz noticed a slight twitch from the table. He was naked, but the wires and fur made it hard to see anything.

"Don't cry Maddie. We'll make him good as new. I promise." Jack comforted his wife with a pat on the back.

Another twitch, this time from the tail. "Mom."

"This is all my fault. I should have checked him over as soon as I saw the signs."

"Mom!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Voices faded in and out of his conscious. They were too rapid for his mind to put into words. Pin pricks came at him from every direction and he could fell them running through his entire body, penetrating into his heart.

He twitched his hand, it seemed to be working. Next was his tail.

His ears stood erect, there were on, two, maybe three other entities in the room. One was quiet large. The sterile sent was overpowering everything else in the room, a hospital? No, too open. Besides, who would take a freak like him to the hospital?

It was more likely to be the government, or… Vlad?

He was on his back, which was very uncomfortable. Yet compared to the rest of him, it wasn't too bad. The fur itched like crazy and his muscles cramped. 

Plasmas, it was the only explanation that made since. He must have done something to cause this reaction. Even if it weren't Vlad, he knew he had to get away. They were all bigger than him and dangerous.

In a single motion he rolled off the table. Who ever it was obviously did not think he would have the strength to move because he wasn't strapped down. The only resistance was his own protesting muscles and wires pulling on his fur as they released their grip on him.

Hitting the floor on all fours he opened his eyes. There was no time to stand, he didn't think he could if he tried, he ran strait for the door.

A pair of head picked him up, but he intangibly slipped through. There was shouting, but it was in another language for all he could understand.

A second pair of hands picked him up and he was firmly held against something vaguely blue. He tried to go intangible once more but found the object wouldn't allow him to slip through.

Left with no other choice, he bit, hard on the gloved hand that confined him. His assailant let out a satisfying yelp.

The ecto blasts wouldn't come at his call because he was too weak. Struggling had little effect.

The person he was against was talking and there was movement behind him. A hand grabbed around his leg and a small pin pick pierced his rear.

'What the? Ah, the bastard drugged me! When I get my hands on you, you'll be so…'

He clocked out. 


End file.
